The Silent Watchers
by Toto-the-Cactus
Summary: Después de recibir una señal de auxilio por parte de un agente de Talon, Soldado 76 y el resto de los miembros de la reformada Overwatch deberán decidir si deben ayudar a los miembros del grupo que buscan detener, mientras luchan con sus demonios personales al verse atrapados en el pueblo maldito de Silent Hill. "No importa como imagines el infierno, Jack... ya estas ahí"
1. Prólogo

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPrólogo/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Las facciones que conformaban su rostro se deformaron con rapidez en una mueca disgustada, percibiendo inmediatamente la intensa peste de humo y carne quemada con la que se cargaba el decadente paisaje delante suyo. Tampoco era como si pudiera ver más allá de cinco metros gracias a la pesada neblina que se cernía alrededor de ella y el grupo de agentes que la acompañaban para la misión. Un gruñido gutural a su lado le hizo saber que tampoco era la única irritada por las condiciones deplorables de aquel pueblucho, sabiendo que Reaper aquí tenía la desventaja si se llegaba a presentar el problema de disparar a largo rango. Él no poseía la ventaja tecnológica que ella sí y ese simple pensamiento le hizo dibujar una sonrisa arrogante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Probablemente esa era la razón por la que ella estaba al frente del grupo. Un sonido metálico la hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato, desplegando las placas en su cabeza y así distinguir con la visión térmica a cualquier posible amenaza de la misión, pero nada broto en su visor. Frunció el ceño ante ese hecho. Su propio entrenamiento le dictaba que algo andaba mal en aquel lugar, en especial por el pequeño detalle de que ni siquiera los animales parecían rondar la zona salvo por unas cuantas aves./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pero órdenes eran órdenes. La tecnología strongperdida/strong durante la Crisis Omnica en este lugar serviría para el desarrollo de cientos de armas que le darían una gran ventaja tanto militar como financiera a Talon y conseguirla en un pueblo fantasma olvidado por la mano de strongdios/strong era más simple y limpio que intentar robar la tecnología de las potencias o tratar con traficantes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emAun así…"/em, su pensamiento permaneció incompleto, mirando con sospecha a su alrededor como si esperara a alguien saltar de entre la densidad de la neblina para emboscarlos aun cuando los informes que Sombra había conseguido decían que el lugar estaba en un completo cierre. Los datos oficiales que ella y el resto leyeron tachaban a Silent Hill como una zona cero por los múltiples fallos de naves y hasta de simples objetos como radios de baterías AA, pero extraoficialmente… los casos de desapariciones y muertes que inmiscuían al pueblo eran tan alarmantes que no le sorprendía un poco que estuviera prohibida la entrada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Avancemos para acabar con esto rápido —ordenó sin siquiera voltear atrás e ignorando monumentalmente una queja de uno de los soldados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Tengo una corta pregunta, Amélie —Sombra logró mantener su paso firme, provocando que casi deformara su mueca nuevamente en una de disgusto. Le irritaba demasiado la chiquilla arrogante y aun peor… emno confiaba en ella/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La morena interpretó erróneamente su silencio como una afirmación, continuando con la charla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Si este pueblo es una zona cero para cualquier tipo de tecnología… ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarles a ti y a Gabe? —Reaper gruñó de nuevo, irritado de escuchar su antiguo nombre ser mencionado; las desventajas de tener una hacker petulante en el equipo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Los altos mandos saben que eres capaz de rastrear la diminuta señal única que dejan los omnicos creados en la crisis —pausó sólo por unos segundos, volviendo a revisar los alrededores con su visor. — Además… después del fiasco en Rusia, los jefes quieren asegurarse que tus lealtades no estén… emflaqueando/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emEllos saben/em", pensó la morena, tratando de mantener su compostura con ayuda de la niebla y evitar delatarse. Por supuesto que la pelinegra dudaría del escape strongmilagroso/strong de su objetivo en esa misión. "em¿Los jefes? Pff, más bien ella/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Así que estoy aquí para ser el sabueso rastreador… y ser vigilada al mismo tiempo ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Si —/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Y así sin más, la conversación terminó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Todos continuaron en silencio por unos minutos, atentos y manteniendo la formación a modo de estar alertas, pero era obvio como los soldados, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se relajaban más al punto donde dejaban abajo por completo sus armas. Para ellos era notorio que ahí no había ni el más mínimo rastro de humanos u omnicos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— emstrong¡No bajen la guardia! /strong/emstrongem—/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La demoníaca voz de Reaper, más el ambiente inquietante y demasiado silencioso en el que aun estaban, logro exaltar lo suficiente a los soldados para que volvieran a estar en la formación original. Lo último que querían era tentar la suerte con el mercenario de Talon, en especial cuando Talon era el tipo de organización que podía prescindir fácilmente de sus miembros como lo eran ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Alto —la fría orden fue seguida de una estoica noción de los alrededores./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sabían lo que esto significaba. Ya estaban en el punto seguro./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Esto era una mala idea. Eso era lo que se repetía Josh una y otra vez. Este lugar le daba tan mala espina que se había visto tentado en decirle a la líder del grupo que separarse parecía una pésima idea, pero considerando que también era el plan más factible para encontrar los asentamientos de la tecnología perdida, se vio obligado a morderse la lengua y acatar las órdenes, siendo emparejado con Dave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jodidamente fantástico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emOdiaba a Dave./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La única buena noticia que parecía salir de toda esta porquería era que al menos la niebla estaba menos densa cerca del pueblo, divisando con más facilidad las calles y edificios. Todo lucia tan viejo y decadente que sorprendía que nada hubiera caído a pedazos ya. El concreto se fracturaba y una gruesa capa de lo que parecía ser strongpolvo/strong se extendía por todos lados, haciendo la ilusión de un antipático gris de los alrededores. Unos cuantos autos estacionados demostraban una pintura carcomida por los años y ventanas rotas al igual que los edificios./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Me sorprende que este pueblo no sea un montón de escombros —le escuchó a Dave decir a su derecha, sabiendo por su sonrisilla idiota que pronto diría algún comentario estúpido para provocarlo. El rubio ojigris sabía que él era alguien strongsupersticioso/strong, y estar en un lugar que tenia la fama de estar strongmaldito/strong le daba la oportunidad de fastidiarle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEn verdad odiaba a Dave./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Cierra la boca y presta atención —le calló de manera mordaz, sólo logrando sacarle una molesta risa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que algún fantasma saldrá de entre las sombras? ¿Un demonio? —Rió entre dientes al ver lo rígido que se ponía su compañero conforme más hablaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Josh abrió la boca, listo para mandarlo a la reverenda mierda hasta que un sonido alerto a ambos. El moreno trato de tranquilizarse, convenciéndose internamente que podía tratarse de de un simple animal. Su dedo estaba listo en el gatillo y por muy nervioso que estuviera, mantenía un agarre firme en su arma. Incluso Dave había dejado de lado su irritante personalidad para acompañarle hasta la ventana de mostrador de una pequeña tienda de comestibles. El cristal estaba roto y regado por todos lados, haciendo difícil el atravesar con sigilo al apreciar como sus botas de combate crujían al caminar. El rubio indico a Josh en quedarse atrás cubriéndole mientras él entraba a la tienda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Con cuidado de no enterrarse los vidrios que aun permanecían en el marco de la pared, entró por la ventana y apuntó en tres de sus puntos cardinales, esperando a alguien salir de donde se escondían, pero no había nada más que unos cuantos vegetales, latas y cajas en el suelo al lado de los estantes que aun seguían en pie. Se acerco más, lento y precavido justo como se le había entrenado, hasta llegar al otro lado de la tienda. El mismo sonido de hacia unos momentos se repitió a su derecha, asustándole lo suficiente para que disparara su arma en un reflejo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Su respiración entrecortada fue alentándose, disipando ese amortiguado sonido en sus oídos que el strongdisparo/strong había provocado sólo para apreciar como su tiro había dado en el blanco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Una carcajada estrangulada salió de su garganta, aun faltándole el aire para reír apropiadamente y olvidarse de su propio nerviosismo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— ¡Josh! No creerás esto —caminó a paso lento, aun regulando el aire en sus pulmones mientras una que otra risilla boba salía de él. Era algo inevitable después de semejante susto. — ¡Le di a una maldita rata! ¡A una rata! Me siento como un verdadero estup… ¿Josh?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La enorme ventana por la que había entrado, justo donde se supone que debía estar Josh esperándole para reírse en su cara por su monumental fallo, había strongnada/strong. Ni un sólo rastro del moreno. Llamó varias veces su nombre pero el eco de su voz fue lo único que le respondió hasta que decidió que esto debía ser una simple broma de su compañero por los comentarios de hace rato./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSí, eso debía ser./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Trató de seguir algún rastro, algunas huellas dejadas en el polvo que… espera… eso en el suelo no era polvo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— ¿Cenizas? —no era secreto lo que había pasado en el pueblo. Dave sabía del incendio que había provocado que el subsuelo aun estuviera strongquemándose/strong por varios años, pero la strongceniza/strong no se quedaba más de 90 años./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pronto su atención cambio a unas stronghuellas/strong en el suelo, aliviando un poco ese peso en el estómago que empezó a sentir. Al seguirlas con cuidado y después de varios minutos se dio cuenta que estas se dirigían a la puerta trasera de un complejo de apartamentos. Juraba que en el momento en que encontrara a Josh, le patearía el trasero hasta llegar al helicóptero una vez que terminaran la misión. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces mientras llamaba de nueva cuenta a su compañero por el edificio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ignorando la strongsombra/strong que se asomaba por entre las cortinas de una de las ventanas y la mano ensangrentada que yacía entre las enormes bolsas de basura./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Tienes que admitir que esto es un poco perturbador —/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sombra sabía que Widowmaker no le respondería, pero eso no la detenía de continuar hablando, considerando que el hablar la mantenía lo suficientemente serena para disimular su completa stronginquietud/strong ante la cantidad de autos que se encontraban atascados en la carretera. Modelos de automóviles que iban de los principios de los 90's hasta los años 2017 y 2021./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Un dolor pulsante atravesó su sien, extendiéndose hasta su espina en un espasmo strongdoloroso/strong haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Trato de mantener el paso que mantenía la pelinegra enfrente suyo, pero conforme más se adentraban al pueblo, los dolores en su cabeza empeoraban. Deseaba haber admitido desde el principio el problema de entrar al lugar; sus modificaciones corporales estaban empezando a sufrir estática. Cada vez que el procesador integral cercano a su cerebro trataba de recomponerse, un fallo más ocurría y todo entraba en una apresurado estado de recuperación que la dejaba sufriendo espasmos de dolor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Todo fallaba cada vez más seguido conforme avanzaban y eso no la preocupaba (un poco tal vez), la enfurecía. Era la mejor hacker conocida en el mundo, llegando al punto donde volvió su tecnología parte de sí misma para hacer su trabajo más impecable y rápido. El tener éste tipo de problemas se volvía personal y su propio orgullo no le permitiría detenerse. Mientras no dejara ver el problema y lo mantuviera en control, estaría bien. Los dolores sólo iban y venían en ciertos momentos que le daban el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el problema. Tal vez se trataba de un dispositivo de interferencia en una escala mucho mayor de rango, tal vez era un débil asentamiento de electromagnetismo natural. Fuese cual fuese la causa, mantenía la adaptabilidad de sus modificaciones en lo alto para prevenir otro latigazo de dolor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Sombra —la fría voz de Amélie la saco de su trance, dándose cuenta que ya estaban en el punto donde supuestamente estaba su objetivo. — Vamos, estas retrasándome y sabes bien que no soporto las misiones strongfallidas /strongstrong—/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Entre líneas podía leer que aun le tenía cierto resentimiento por lo de Rusia, pero le dio igual. Talon la necesitaba tanto que la ojiambarina se veía incapaz de lastimarle un sólo centímetro de piel, lo cual era probablemente la otra razón por la que Widowmaker le strongdespreciaba/strong más. La mujer apenas podía trabajar con alguien tan volátil y furibundo como lo era Reaper./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"— Sí, sí. Te sigo —/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La imponencia del edificio que era el hospital sólo podía ser comparable con lo strongmacabro/strong que se veía en contraste con la niebla y los cuantos cuervos que rodeaban el alrededor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Y en cuanto las dos puertas chirriaron al cerrase a sus espaldas, un sólo pensamiento cruzo en la mente de la ojimorada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emAlgo está muy mal con este pueblo/em"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La actualización llegara pronto. emReviews?/em/p 


	2. Capítulo 1: La Misión

**Capítulo uno: La Misión**

 _'Jack'_

El entumecimiento se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo, sintiendo sólo uno que otro espasmo en sus músculos en anticipación a la **oscuridad** que se cernía sobre su forma, consumiéndolo con una tortuosa lentitud que parecía mofarse de él. Escuchaba el silencio, profundo, aterrador.

 **Un zumbido en sus oídos.**

 _'Jack'_

 **La humedad en sus dedos.**

 _'Jack'_

¿Qué era esto? **Ninguna respuesta.** La oscuridad cambiaba, una **metamorfosis** de completa incertidumbre abriéndose paso ante sus… sus… ¿ojos? ¿Qué era esto? La oscuridad se expandía más; una galaxia sin estrellas y planetas. Era la nada. Lo atrapaba cada vez más y más, impidiéndole moverse al punto donde sus músculos no reaccionaban ya. **No podía respirar.** "¿Qué es esto?", el susurro nadó entre el vacio mar de sus pensamientos, su voz **mutilada** y gutural.

¿Era realmente él?

 _'Jack' 'Jack'_

No podía respirar, la oscuridad lo oprimía en un agarre celoso y determinada a no dejarle libre. El **vacio** se llenaba, pero no para sus ojos. Olía a humo. Algo se quemaba. _Tus pEcADos JaCk. Estática._

 **La humedad en sus dedos.**

 _'Las amapolas, Jack' 'Jack'_

En un relámpago de sensaciones, todo se derrumbó sobre suyo. La carne quemada de los reclutas que habían estado en la base, los gritos de ayuda… la desesperada voz de Gabriel ante el dolor que su magullado cuerpo sufría por el fuego. Mientras más sensaciones recibía sin **misericordia,** la oscuridad soltaba sus pulsantes garras de su propia piel. Ya era capaz de mover parte de su cuerpo y, con ello, levanto sus manos.

La humedad en sus dedos… **era sangre.**

Y la oscuridad nuevamente lo devoró. **La risa de una pequeña.** _'Las amapolas, Jack'_

 **'¡JACK!'**

* * *

— Jack, vamos. Ya estamos listos para aterrizar —la suave voz de Ana fue lo primero que recibió además de las ligeras sacudidas que le daba en el hombro, despertándolo por fin de ese confuso (inquietante) sueño que había tenido segundos antes.

Un gruñido gutural fue su única respuesta, respirando profundamente mientras se erguía con mayor comodidad de la posición en la que se encontraba, aunque no había muchas diferentes posiciones en las que dormir cuando estabas sentando con el cinturón asegurado con fuerza a tu cuerpo.

— Aun con tu visor puesto puedo saber que tienes un aspecto horrible —comentó divertida la morena, tomando asiento al lado de su viejo amigo mientras observaba como el resto del equipo mantenía conversaciones amenas.

Considerando que el hermano mayor de Genji, Hanzo (si mal no recordaba), era el integrante más nuevo de la reformada Overwatch seria obvio que le costaría adaptarse al grupo, pero por lo que podía apreciar, el arquero lucía bastante tranquilo manteniendo una conversación con Jesse. Ambos hablaban sobre los rangos de sus punterías, los lugares a los que ambos habían viajado; casi hacia olvidar el hecho de que estaban ahí para una misión.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero me supongo que es obvio pensar que luzco horrible después de 10 horas de vuelo —aun cuando quería sonar igual de tranquilo, su propia seriedad a la situación traicionaba sus palabras.

Tanto él como Winston habían acordado que ninguno mencionaría el verdadero origen de la llamada de auxilio que les había sido enviada, rogando en una horrible estática por ayuda antes de ser cortada abruptamente. El mensaje fue corto pero con tal peso que les hizo sufrir de un escalofrío a ambos. Talon no enviaría un mensaje directamente de uno de sus dispositivos de buena gana si en realidad no fuera algo muy serio. Por supuesto que varias veces había pensado en la posibilidad de ser una emboscada, pero lo improvisado y súbito del posible plan no parecía a algo que Talon haría. Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de ocultar de donde provenía directamente el rastro.

Después del largo viaje, habían sido capaces de rastrear la débil señal hasta un pueblo fantasma en Maine, pero debido a la información conseguida sobre su severo efecto en la tecnología, se vieron forzados a tomar la decisión de aterrizar a varios kilómetros como precaución además de que necesitaban pasar desapercibidos. Varios estaban preparados con sus armas y municiones para emergencia. Ángela preparaba un kit de primeros auxilios y su bastón Cadeus en caso de que ellos o posibles heridos lo requirieran; él era el único que necesitaba estar listo para dar comienzo a la misión de búsqueda y, de darse la posibilidad, la captura de algunos soldados de Talon.

Una ligera sacudida seguida de la cantarina voz de Lena fue el aviso que necesitaron para poder desabrochar los cinturones y poder levantarse. Después del largo viaje, era un completo alivio y aun más para los que sus piernas estaban por completo entumidas.

— ¡Escuche todo mundo! —el ex-comandante de Overwatch hizo uso de su atronadora y grave voz, logrando atraer así la atención que necesitaba en ese instante. — Se que no necesito recordarles que la zona que estamos a punto de entrar es inestable y aun hay riesgo de intoxicación. El terreno nos juega en contra así que quiero que mantengan todos sus sentidos alerta y que **nadie** vaya solo.

Directo y claro como debía ser, procedió a dar luz verde. Las puertas de carga del jet se abrieron de hito a hito como telón de teatro.

* * *

Reacomodó la pañoleta sobre su rostro, entrecerrando la mirada en un intento por ver más allá de sus narices ante la densidad de la neblina que los rodeaba, paso firme al lado de Ana la cual parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

— ¿Cómo se supone que hare mi trabajo en estas condiciones? —

Yep. En un lugar donde apenas uno podía distinguir siluetas a cinco metros, sujetos como Ana, Hanzo y él tendrían problemas para saber en cual dirección disparar. Tal vez el Shimada mayor tendría más suerte considerando ese asunto de usar su "zen para ubicar a sus enemigos" o una tontería semejante.

El trayecto por los bosques era inquietantemente tranquilo, en compañía de sus pisadas sin una sola brisa que interrumpiera el silencio que sólo los tres invadían y sabía que él no era el único que estaba al borde de la paranoia.

Un lugar así de inerte pondría a cualquiera nervioso.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ustedes saben de éste lugar? — preguntó Hanzo en disimulo a su constante tensión por procurar sus espaldas.

Por un momento Jesse se vio un poco entretenido, pero después atino a darse cuenta que Hanzo no trataba de llenar el silencio. Diablos! El sujeto era del tipo que disfrutaba la calma que no necesitaba ser llenada. En realidad, la pregunta era una muy válida.

— Bueno cariño, no nací por estas tierras pero no hay lugar al que vayas sin que escuches un buen rumor de vez en cuando — Ana fue la primera en quitarle la palabra. — Sólo se trataba de un pequeño pueblo que vivía del turismo pero un incendio provoco que fuera inhabitable… mucha gente inocente murió.

Con esa respuesta consistente y derramando cierta tristeza en su timbre, el pelinegro se limito a asentir con gratitud a la francotiradora, continuando su caminata entre la maleza y los arboles hasta que lograron llegar a una de las carreteras.

— Saben… — decidió hablar repentinamente el moreno, no estando seguro si lo hizo por mero aburrimiento o porque sólo quería compartir su opinión en el asunto. Ambas opciones también eran posibles. — Hay una versión distinta a la del accidente.

Jesse espero en silencio para checar detrás suyo si la atención de ambos estaba en él, satisfecho al darse cuenta que Ana le miraba expectante y Hanzo trataba de disimular su propia curiosidad con su constante vigilancia.

— Durante uno de mis viajes logre hablar con algunos locales de alrededor y créanme cuando les digo que huían de siquiera escuchar el nombre como si fuera la plaga. Los mas seniles lo llamaban 'El pueblo maldito'.

 _El infierno en la tierra_ , le habían dicho en especifico con miedo y recelo para que dejara de molestarles. Por supuesto que le parecía algo exagerado y muy supersticioso, pero él había aprendido que estas situaciones eran aprovechadas por personas con el seso suficiente y con el hervidero de rumores que rodeaban al misterioso pueblo de Silent Hill, no le parecía raro en lo más minimo la desconfianza hacia los forasteros.

Esa gente probablemente incluso debía estar cansada de tener que responder las mismas preguntas.

— Mucha gente que supuestamente viene aquí desaparece. Personalmente sólo pienso que son supersticiones, pero sin duda el lugar es bastante macabro. No sorprende que las personas tengan miedo de entrar. —

El bufido irritado del arquero seguido de la risa divertida de la morena peligris fueron un bálsamo a la paranoia palpante y, con renovados espíritus, continuaron hasta divisar un desnivel hacia un pequeño parque infantil.

— ¡Finalmente! —

— Si bueno, no olvides que aun tenemos que buscar a los civiles, Ana —

— Oh por favor, Jesse. No es mi primera misión de rescate —

El pistolero se limito a encogerse de hombros y dejarlo por la paz. Sería ingenuo de su parte discutirle a la mujer algo de lo que tenía la razón sin lugar a dudas.

Lo había visto de primera mano después de todo.

Conforme más avanzaban la pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad que habían logrado formar se había disipado por completo, dejando un ciclón rotando entre confusión, morbo y consternación. Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, pero mientras más se adentraban al pueblo fantasma más acuñaba un sentido de alerta y el sofocante olor a carne quemada.

Y entre la lóbrega calma, un reverberante gruñido les dio la bienvenida.

* * *

A pesar de ser un norteamericano hecho y derecho, Jack estaba seguro que había siempre algunos (cientos) secretos acerca de la supuesta grandeza de su país que muchas veces las personas preferían ignorar. Todo mundo amaba más el ideal del sueño americano que la terrible realidad que lo conformaba y mientras más trabajaba como comandante de Overwatch, más mórbidamente era notoria la máscara con la que su país pretendía ante el resto del mundo.

Silent Hill tan sólo era uno de esos tristes y purulentos secretos que todos preferían pretender que nunca paso y los únicos que parecían recordarlo con gran bruma y desasosiego eran los residentes del pueblo vecino.

— Sabes que debimos decirles, Jack —

Y ahí estaba. Sabía que el tema brotaría tarde o temprano.

 _'Tus pecados, Jack'_ _'Jack'_

— Yo sé que debimos decirles… ¿pero tú crees que ellos habrían aceptado la misión de haber sabido? — Reconocía que estaba siendo muy duro e injusto con Winston, pero muy dentro de sí estaba seguro que **él** estaba aquí.

Una misión personal y egoísta en tratar de salvar al que alguna vez fue su amigo, negándose a lo que el resto del equipo ya se había resignado.

El científico suspiro en derrota, sabiendo que no había forma de cambiar la opinión del ex comandante, pero tampoco podía pretender su propia hipocresía. Jack quería aferrarse a la idea de que aun podía salvar a todos (a la fuerza de golpes de ser necesario) aun cuando lo negara y asegurara a todos que era un soldado distinto; brutal y dispuesto a tomar el camino duro.

¿Pero él?

El gran gorila había aceptado no sólo por la desesperación y llanto en el que aquel subordinado de Talon rogaba por ayuda (un niño rogando por sus padres para salvarlo), sino que su curiosidad había ganado por encima de su moral a sus amigos. Odiaba tener que ocultarles el secreto de la verdadera naturaleza de la misión, pero lo poco que sabía de éste lugar y lo mucho que era evitado durante la crisis le llamaba.

Necesitaba saber, necesitaba aprender.

— Mira, Jack… Entiendo que… **—**

— Shh —

Winston tardo unos segundos, parpadeando en silenciosa sorpresa antes de sentirse ofendido.

Justo cuando abrió su boca, preparado en darle una o dos lecciones de cortesía a Jack, se dio cuenta que tanto Ángela como Lena estaban congeladas detrás de ellos, tensas y con una mirada que podía traducirse en confusión y miedo palpable.

Como el efecto de un botón, su propio instinto siempre presente le hizo percibir el repentino frio que les envolvía, el desagradable aroma de putrefacción… y un gruñido que podía entenderse como bestial, casi al suyo mismo, pero con un timbre distinto.

Uno irreconocible.

Una criatura, manojo de carne purulenta y bolas de sangre coagulada que se extendían en varias yagas de su cuerpo, permanecía quieta a la distancia. Un predador concentrado en 4 presas y, a pesar de la horrible apariencia de semejante animal, Winston estaba confiado en que fácilmente podría matar a esa cosa.

Al menos así de optimista se sintió hasta que otras bestias distintas pero igual de deformes y podridas aparecían de entre la bruma de la densa niebla, rodeándolos hasta el punto donde estaban acorralados en la carretera que les daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

— Qué… ¿qué demonios son esas cosas? — Preguntó Lena con agitación, sacando de inmediato sus pistolas duales ante la cercanía de una de esas cosas.

Winston hubiera estado feliz en responderle, pero cuando una de esas bestias se abalanzaba hacia la delgada muchacha sólo pudo reaccionar.

 **Pelea o huye.** Instintos básicos.

Fue un efecto domino; en el instante en que sus puños aplastaron al deforme animal, el resto avanzo con más agresividad hacia ellos. La mayoría concentrándose en la amenaza más grande: él.

— ¡Winston! — Escucho la voz con un timbre de desesperación pero no pudo darle un rostro, demasiado preocupado tratando de bloquear la lengua afilada y prensil de uno de esos perros (porque eran perros una vez que los tenías así de cerca).

Eran feroces y persistentes, todos en el grupo podían dar ese crédito, pero la mayoría de los canes parecían más hambrientos y débiles de lo que eran capaces de mantener una pelea, quedando así sólo dos de las enormes bestias con pelaje cayéndose a enormes trozos y un extraño tono violeta en sus pieles.

Era inquietante ver semejante animal con enorme hocico sin aparentes orejas y ojos, gruñendo con ese timbre casi demoniaco hacia ellos y sacando su enorme lengua como si ya pudiera saborear la carne de los cuatro agentes.

Jack sólo podía permanecer con la guardia en alto, cubriendo tras sus espaldas a Ángela y Winston lo mejor que podía con Lena apoyándole. La primera concentrada en su trabajo para curar las profundas mordidas y arañazos de los ya muertos canes en el científico.

Lo último que necesitaba era gastar más municiones que sería mucho más útiles en el futuro, pero tampoco podía estar seguro si huir seria efectivo… necesitaba un plan rápido.

— Lena… —llamó a la piloto por lo bajo, no quitando ni un segundo su mirada de los dos animales. — Necesito que mires a tu alrededor y me digas que ves. Con detalle… **todo**.

Y tal como se lo pidió, la delgada muchacha miro con rapidez a su alrededor hasta que noto algo que estaba segura les podría ayudar.

— Unos escombros… en el edificio a tu derecha… — Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo al ver a uno de los perros acercarse un poco. — Un cable de electricidad es lo único que los sostiene…

El peligris viro con discreción y observo el montón de trozos del edificio al que se refería Lena. Si uno de los dos lograba golpear con un sólo tiro el cable, eso bastaría para matar a ambas bestias… pero habría que coordinarse casi a la perfección para lograrlo.

— Lena… necesitare que los atraigas — No deseaba poner en peligro a la joven piloto, pero ella era la mejor opción gracias a su rapidez y si algo no salía bien podía regresar el tiempo lo suficiente para estar a salvo.

No necesito contar. Confiaba en la destreza y perspicacia de la castaña, viendo como ponía la atención de los dos canes sobre ella al dispararles en provocación y corriendo en la posición exacta por debajo de los escombros.

Y sin dudar un segundo, poniendo su completa fe en el instante y suerte, disparó.

* * *

 **Finalmente el capítulo uno! Siéntanse libres de dejar un Review.**


End file.
